These Little Signals
by Celen Marinaiden C.M
Summary: Secuela de "These Little Moments". En ocasiones no siempre es necesario hablar para poder expresar algo. Two-shots, yaoi, DantexNero.


_Datos del fic:_

∞ **Titulo: "**_**These Little Signals**_**"**

∞ **Autor: **_**Celen Marinaiden**_.

∞ **Genero**: Yaoi, twoshots.

∞ **Pareja: DantexNero.**

∞ **Advertencias**: Pues creo que en general todo está súper mega recontra archi totalmente OOC... ¿Qué puedo decir a mi favor?

∞ **Importante**: Este fanfic es una secuela de mi anterior fanfic: "**THESE LITTLE MOMENTS**", aunque puede leerse sin ningún problema como un trabajo individual, quizás se enriquezca más si antes leen el primero.

∞ **Disclaimer**: Devil May Cry y sus espectaculares personajes no me pertenecen, son de Capcom (desgraciadamente...); no escribo esto con fines de lucro ya que no gano nada, únicamente lo hago por pasatiempo, y perver... es decir ¡Diversión! xD

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, _**ThESe LiTtLe SiGnALs**_ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

**.: First Shot :.**

_- __**D**__éjame ver si entendí bien… tú estás preocupada de que… ¿Me rompan el corazón?_

_- En cierta manera bastante infantil, esa es la esencia de lo que dije._

_- … ¿De verdad?_

_- Desde luego, soy tu compañera y tu amiga, sería extraño si no me interesara._

_- ... No, ya, en serio._

_- No estoy jugando, realmente me importa lo que te pueda suceder con todo esto._

_- Si no fuera porque esto sí que es memorable, ahora me estaría riendo. Vamos ¿No deberías estar advirtiéndome a mí de que no le rompa el corazón al chico?_

_- Oh, él no es quien me preocupa... sé que no estás jugando y desde que te conozco, jamás te había visto tomarte una relación con seriedad. Y según lo que hablé con Lady, ella tampoco._

_- Hey, gracias por hablar de mi vida privada a mis espaldas, me encanta ser el centro de atención aun cuando ni siquiera me doy cuenta._

_- Me darás las gracias después, si es que tomas mi advertencia y vas con cuidado._

_- Oh, por favor, es del crío de quien estamos hablando, es totalmente inofensivo._

_- Hmn ¿Y ya te olvidaste de todo el asunto de aquella chica en Fortuna?, ¿No es cierto que Nero admitió que malinterpretó sus sentimientos por ella? Puede que ellos hayan decidido conservar su relación como familiares... pero dudo mucho que ustedes dos puedan permanecer siquiera como conocidos si él también se está confundiendo contigo._

_- Trish, bebé, tranquila. Aunque me siento totalmente conmovido al ver tu enorme preocupación por mí y mi oh-tan-valioso corazón, de verdad voy a tener que reírme de todo esto._

_- Bien, no me hagas caso, entiendo que no es mi asunto... pero te advierto que no voy a interferir si todo esto se convierte en un fiasco como siempre te pasa. _

_- Que bueno es ver que siempre se puede contar contigo._

**Đą****ŋ****ťexŊĕŗø Đą****ŋ****ťexŊĕŗø Đą****ŋ****ťexŊĕŗø Đą****ŋ****ťexŊĕŗø Đą****ŋ****ťexŊĕŗø **

Devil May Cry era un negocio difícil... y bastardo. Sí, bastardo, porque parecía ser que por alguna razón, cuando todos se encontraban libres y con tiempo, no había ningún buen ofrecimiento de trabajo; por el contrario, cuando todos estaban ocupados con sus respectivas misiones, el teléfono parecía sonar diez veces al día. Así que desgraciadamente, Dante no tenía más remedio que entrar en la acción y tomar los trabajos que bajo otras circunstancias asignaría a sus "colaboradores".

Así que cuando Dante llegó a la tienda ya muy avanzada la tarde, lo único que quería era comer pizza y mirar la televisión después de todo un día de trabajos nefastos, sencillos pero que no dejaban de ser tediosos. Apenas cerró las puertas detrás de sí, se dio cuenta de que el edificio estaba vacío, ya que el enorme silencio y la usencia de presencias dejaban ese hecho en claro.

Acercándose a su escritorio mientras iba despojándose de sus armas, el semi-demonio dio un rápido vistazo al cuaderno de notas que se hallaba junto al teléfono, mirando una dirección garabateada en la hoja superior, junto con una hora y la letra "D" anotada en la parte superior. Nero siempre solía hacer eso cuando iba a misiones por su cuenta y no había nadie a quien informarle; por los datos apuntados, hacía por lo menos una hora que se hubo marchado y por lo alejado de la dirección, seguramente tardaría otro par de horas en volver, teniendo en cuenta el tipo de trabajo que, a juicio del chico, se trataba de un rango D -eso de los rangos de misiones había sido un invento de Lady que había resultado ser bastante práctico para catalogar los trabajos-. Así que el hijo de Sparda no iba a tener más remedio que esperar la llegada del menor ¡Pero no había que equivocarse! No era como si Dante se sintiera solitario o que se estuviese comportando como una de esas mujeres que languidecen de amor ¡Por supuesto que no! Era simplemente que cuando Nero se encontraba cerca, era más entretenido pasar el tiempo… así que Dante no lo echaba de menos, para nada… bueno, quizás un poco ¡Pero sólo de vez en cuando, que quedara claro!

Revirando los ojos para sí mismo, el ojiazul procedió entonces a quitarse su entrañable gabardina, yendo a colgarla en el perchero cercano a su escritorio -donde dejó a Rebellion, Ebony e Ivory- y finalmente, hizo su camino hacia la cocina, donde luego de una rápida intrusión salió victoriosamente con un plato lleno de rebanadas de pizza del día anterior y una lata fría de jugo de tomate. Satisfecho con su botín procedió entonces a sentarse en su sitio "oficial", tomando una rebanada de pizza a la que le dio una mordida casi al mismo tiempo en que elevaba sus piernas al aire y dejaba caer pesadamente los pies entrecruzados sobre el escritorio; lo único bueno de que hubiese esa cantidad de trabajo era que Lady tenía menos tiempo para molestarlo, ya que parecía que últimamente la morena se encontraba "sensible" por el hecho de que la deuda que tenía con ella estaba bajando -gracias a la ciertamente, buena administración de Nero-, pero hey, que no era culpa suya que Lady fuese tan usurera y que por culpa de eso ahora ella se encontrara un poco más susceptible a dispararle en diversas áreas corporales. Todo un desperdicio de balas, si le preguntaban a Dante.

Sea como fuese, esa pizca de calma tampoco quedaba tan mal, por lo que en vista de que no existía más remedio que aprovecharla, el semi-demonio estaba dispuesto a disfrutarla. De esa manera dejó que sus pensamientos volaran libremente hasta que pasados diez minutos -y ya sin ningún alimento a la mano-, Dante se dispuso a levantarse para buscar otra cosa que gusguear cuando por mera casualidad dio un vistazo a la fotografía de su madre, que se encontraba sobre su escritorio... y entonces se detuvo, porque notó un detalle fuera de lugar. El marco era diferente.

El hijo de Sparda entonces la tomó con su mano derecha, acercándola hacia él para inspeccionar el cambio, pues anteriormente el marco había sido de madera, lo que era todo un contraste al marco metálico en el que ahora se encontraba; no era tampoco cualquier metal, pues el peliblanco fácilmente podía deducir -gracias a su experto conocimiento en armas y metales- que se trataba de plata. Plata que tenía delicados tallados florales en sus cuatro ángulos, elegantes y que realmente iban muy acordes con el porte de su madre. Dante dejó nuevamente la fotografía en su lugar, llevando su mano contraria hacia su frente e inclinando la cabeza hacia arriba, para después soltar un efímero atisbo de risa ante la inesperada sorpresa que acababa de recibir.

Era bastante claro que Nero se encontraba detrás de aquel cambio, por dos simples razones: en la mañana cuando el mayor había partido, la fotografía aun se encontraba en su anterior marco y además, Lady y Trish estaban fuera de la ciudad desde hacía dos días y no regresarían dentro de otros tres. Nero era el único culpable... y Dante no podía quejarse de ello, no cuando por alguna ridícula e indefinible razón, aquello era reconfortante en cierto sentido. Existía algo _único_ en el hecho de que Nero se preocupara en llevar a cabo semejante gesto. Lo cierto era que el más joven no sabía mucho sobre Eva o del pasado en general de Dante porque no era un tema de lo que se hablara comúnmente, podía comentarse casualmente, pero nunca entrando en demasiados detalles.

Aun así, sin que Nero realmente estuviera consciente de ello, siempre se las ingeniaba para asombrarlo con pequeños detalles como esos. Y ahora seguramente sí estaba poniéndose sentimental o semejantes, porque Dante tenía un repentino deseo de que el ex-Caballero volviese pronto. Hey, pero seguía sin parecerse a mujer languideciendo de amor, que quedara ese punto bien claro.

**Đą****ŋ****ťexŊĕŗø Đą****ŋ****ťexŊĕŗø Đą****ŋ****ťexŊĕŗø Đą****ŋ****ťexŊĕŗø Đą****ŋ****ťexŊĕŗø **

Dumary era una isla bastante pintoresca, por decirlo de alguna manera. A excepción de algunos demonios que aun quedaban gracias a la extinta compañía Uroboros, todo era tranquilidad. De hecho, incluso hasta podría ser un buen destino turístico, bueno, al menos lo era si tú eras un cazador experimentado. Tal vez esa era la razón por la cual Nero no había puesto objeción en acompañar a Dante por segunda ocasión a dicho lugar.

Lucia había requerido su presencia pues había encontrado unas ruinas subterráneas que parecían estar fuertemente relacionadas con Sparda y si ese era el caso, lo mejor era investigar y cerciorarse de que no existiera nada allí a lo que pudiese dársele un mal uso, que francamente, Dante ya tenía suficiente con que todo el mundo quisiera robarse a Force Edge para acceder a Sparda, sin mencionar, claro, el fiasco de Fortuna que también implicaba a Yamato… y desviándose un poco del tema y poniéndose a pensar en ello, sonaba a algo insultante que nunca nadie quisiera robarse a Rebellion ¡También era una grandiosa espada, eh! Pero en fin, que ese no era el tema ahora, pues lo que era más importante era explorar las ruinas y hacerse cargo de cualquier incidente que eso conllevara y conociendo la suerte del hijo de Sparda, seguramente aquella visita estaría llena de ellos.

Hasta el momento, llevaban aproximadamente cuarenta minutos de haberse adentrado en las profundidades de las ruinas, que se encontraban perfectamente iluminadas por antorchas colgadas en las paredes, que parecían mantenerse perpetuamente encendidas, lo que revelaba que ciertamente allí se encontraba la influencia de alguna fuerza sobrenatural, por lo que ahora restaba determinar el tipo del que se trataba.

- De verdad estoy agradecida de que hayan podido venir -comentó Lucia, con un tono casi solemne- Me preocupaba que pudiera encontrarme con algo que estuviera fuera de mi alcance.

- No hay nada que agradecer -respondió con ligereza el mayor de los tres presentes- Aunque no me guste, es mi trabajo hacerme cargo de los problemas que dejó Sparda atrás -encogió despreocupadamente los hombros-.

- Oh -exclamó apenas- No sé si sean necesariamente problemas, pero creo que Sparda hizo mucho por la humanidad, por eso mi clan sigue estando dispuesto a…

Mientras caminaban por los largos pasillos de la abandonada y escondida construcción, no había sucedido nada que pudiese alertarlos, ninguna aparición de demonios o alguna otra complicación, por lo que Lucia no había notado siquiera el momento en el que su pie derecho había pisado una baldosa que automáticamente activó el mecanismo al que estaba sujeta y en apenas un parpadeo, una porción del techo que estaba sobre ellos se desplomó a gran velocidad. Pese a que Dante fue el primero en notarlo, fue Nero el que se movió lo suficientemente rápido como para girar sobre sí mismo, agarrando firmemente al mayor por el brazo derecho con su devil bringer, para proceder a arrojarlo con fuerza hacia el frente. Dante derrapó sus botas un par de metros girando él también para ver justo en momento en el cual la enorme baldosa impactaba sobre los otros dos, haciéndole gritar el nombre del otro semi-demonio entre la nube de polvo y rocas que se levantó.

Acercándose presurosamente entre los escombros, el mayor pudo ver claramente que el daño no había sido tan drástico como al principio pareció, pues allí, perfectamente de pie y con el brazo derecho levantado sobre sí mismo se encontraba Nero, quien había detenido perfectamente el impacto con la _extensión_ translucida de su devil arm, protegiéndolos efectivamente a sí mismo y a Lucia, quien aunque estaba en el suelo, no parecía encontrarse realmente herida. El menor enderezó su postura, moviendo su brazo hacia el lado contrario de donde se encontraba el otro ojiazul, arrojando el remanente de la enorme placa de roca hacia esa dirección.

-Geez, tanto polvo es malo para mis alergias -fue lo primero que dijo Nero, con su usual sarcasmo pasivo, mientras sacudía su gabardina- Hey ¿Estás bien?

El chico se arrodilló junto a Lucia, quien comenzaba a incorporarse, procediendo a ayudarla, aunque no que se preocupase demasiado, pues desde el momento en el que supo que ella también era un demonio, suponía que debía ser resistente.

- Sí, gracias -respondió la pelirroja, sentándose brevemente en el suelo antes de buscar levantarse- No esperaba algo como eso.

- Eso quiere decir que te falta jugar en las ligas mayores más seguido -fue el comentario del mayor, quien sonreía sin pena alguna- Pero ya iba siendo hora de que esta fiesta se animara.

- Y yo que creí que éste iba a ser un paseo tranquilo -habló Nero, encogiéndose de hombros- Espero que después de esto no termine necesitando ropa nueva, que ésta vez la pagas tú.

- Deberías pasar menos tiempo con Lady, comienza a afectarte -dijo el otro, aunque el tono carecía de seriedad-.

- Ella me compra cosas -fue la respuesta artificiosamente inocente-.

- ¿Sabes? Esto es totalmente injusto, soy su casi hermano, la conozco de toda la vida y eres tú al que trata bien. Aquí algo está muy mal.

- No seas tan melodramático.

- Tienes razón, ése es tu trabajo -y sonrió ladeadamente- Por cierto, muy buenos reflejos, kid. Estás aprendiendo.

- Tsk -fue toda la respuesta que dio Nero, restregando su nariz contra el dedo índice de la mano izquierda-.

Dante simplemente amplió la sonrisa en sus labios, tragándose el comentario que tenía en la punta de la lengua.

Había sido honesto al halagar los reflejos del ex-Caballero, pero no era eso lo que más llamó su atención de lo acabado de suceder, sino que era imposible no darse cuenta de que Nero lo había lanzado a un lado delatando que ciertamente, se había preocupado primeramente de la seguridad de Dante antes que de la propia. No que realmente el mayor necesitara ser protegido de algo tan insignificante como un techo cayendo violentamente sobre él -que cosas peores le habían ocurrido-, pero para él el que Nero hubiese reaccionado así, resultaba ser algo totalmente significativo, ya que el mayor conocía muy bien esa _necesidad_ de desear proteger a alguien, porque era algo que le sucedía bastante seguido en presencia del semi-demonio más joven. Y sin más, el cazador de rojo se echó a reír ganándose miradas confusas por parte de sus otros dos acompañantes.

No es que estuviera senil, simplemente es que estaba feliz.

**Đą****ŋ****ťexŊĕŗø Đą****ŋ****ťexŊĕŗø Đą****ŋ****ťexŊĕŗø Đą****ŋ****ťexŊĕŗø Đą****ŋ****ťexŊĕŗø **

El hecho de que Trish pudiera pasar fácilmente como empleada de Love Planet era la principal razón por la cual la rubia no era fanática de dicho establecimiento nocturno.

Pero dado a que Dante había declarado que debían tener una celebración después del último trabajo que habían realizado -uno fantásticamente bien pagado-, ella no tuvo más remedio que aceptar. Así que al entrar, el familiar aroma de alcohol, cigarro, sudor y otras cosas poco agradables llenó su nariz -otro punto en contra de porque no era su sitio preferido del mundo-, aunque tampoco parecía tan malo, pues a diferencia de otras ocasiones en las cuales había estado allí, el lugar estaba más vacío y despejado, por lo que no le fue muy difícil encontrar a Dante, quien a varios metros de la puerta y cerca del escenario principal, se encontraba sentado en uno de los largos sofás recubiertos con cuero rojo. A decir verdad, se hallaba más que sólo sentado, pues estaba rodeado de hermosas mujeres, quienes no dejaban de sonreír e incluso, una que se hallaba a su lado izquierdo sostenía una botella con la cual rellenaba el vaso que el cazador llevaba en su mano. Definitivamente el peliblanco era la viva imagen de un soltero dándose la buena vida.

La rubia frunció el ceño, llegando a la conclusión de que Nero no estaba presente pero prontamente esa conclusión quedó a un lado cuando al avanzar unos pasos y dando una rápida mirada nuevamente a todo el establecimiento, se percató de que inesperadamente Nero si se estaba allí, sentado en la barra del bar. Esta vez Trish arqueó las cejas decidiéndose a ir en su dirección, esquivando personas y sentándose en el sitio convenientemente desocupado al lado derecho de Nero quien se giró al instante al notar su presencia, dando un ligero movimiento de cabeza a modo de saludo.

- Tú ¿Bebiendo alcohol? -fue lo primero que dijo la pelirrubia-.

El menor le dio un vistazo al contenido del vaso de cristal que llevaba en la mano izquierda.

- No es alcohol -respondió con sencillez-.

- Debí suponerlo.

La cazadora realmente pensaba que existía algo raro en el menor -más allá de su naturaleza demoniaca-, porque no parecía del todo normal que no bebiese alcohol por su propia decisión… pero francamente a estas alturas, Trish podría esperarse cualquier cosa viniendo de parte de Nero. Si el menor no deseaba tomar alcohol era cosa suya, pero la rubia no iba a seguir ese razonamiento, por lo que ella no dudó a la hora de pedir un Bloody Mary, acomodándose a su gusto mientras esperaba que su trago fuese preparado; le dio completamente la espalda a la barra y recargó sus brazos y espalda sobre la misma, cruzando elegantemente su pierna derecha sobre la izquierda, haciendo que fuese imposible que no luciera llamativa.

- Así que... -comentó con un aire casual- ¿Te estás divirtiendo?

- Podría ser peor -contestó, encogiéndose de hombros- Podría estar en una iglesia escuchando un aburrido sermón de un viejo.

- Tengo entendido que eres experto con ese tipo de cosas -dijo con ligereza y una sonrisa en sus labios-.

- Es sólo mi suerte -y sonrió hacia la rubia- Supongo que por otro lado, tú también tienes mucha experiencia con cultos religiosos.

- Por favor, no vayamos a ese territorio.

- ¿Por qué no? Gloria no era tan mala.

- Nero, personalmente creo que eres un amor... pero no dudes que a pesar de eso todavía soy muy capaz de causarte daño, querido.

- Honestamente ¿Qué pasa con Lady y tú? Toman cualquier comentario como una invitación para atacar -y aunque trató de que su tono sonara agraviado, la sonrisa entretenida de su rostro lo contradijo-.

- Así somos las mujeres en este lado de la ciudad, así que deberías acostumbrarte.

El peliblanco no agregó nada más porque era innecesario. Tenía ya el tiempo suficiente conociendo a Trish y a Lady como para saber que ambas eran mujeres de especial cuidado; él aun tenía la fortuna de decir que hasta el momento no había tenido "desacuerdos" con alguna de ellas dos y prefería que continuara de esa manera. Quizás a Dante no tenía problemas con que le dispararan a quemarropa o que le arrojaran autos, pero Nero sí.

Cuando Trish obtuvo su bebida, dio un sorbo y se dio unos segundos para saborearla, cambiando la posición de sus piernas y cruzando esta vez la izquierda sobre la derecha. Dejó pasar unos momentos de manera intencional antes de expresar lo que se encontraba pensando.

- ¿Sabes? -dijo finalmente ella- Creí que estarías enojado.

- ¿Por?

- ¿No es obvio? Por Dante y... la compañía que tiene en este momento.

Nero la miró unos segundos para seguidamente encogerse de hombros.

- Estoy molesto -respondió con simpleza-.

- ¿De verdad? -cuestionó con genuino interés- No lo pareces.

- Que no esté rompiendo las sillas del bar no quiere decir que no esté molesto. Pero tampoco es motivo para que vaya a reclamarle después.

- Hmn... ¿Y cuál es la razón de que estés tan calmado?

- Él no está haciendo algo malo.

Esa respuesta tomó a la rubia por sorpresa; volteó hacia donde se encontraba Dante y se dedicó a observarlo con detenimiento. Ciertamente, más allá del hecho de que estaba rodeado de exuberantes chicas muy ligeras de ropa, no estaba tocando a ninguna de ellas, su brazo derecho permanecía apoyado a lo largo encima del respaldo del sofá y sostenía el vaso de lo que estaba bebiendo. Hasta donde se podía juzgar, la aparentemente única entretención del hijo de Sparda era la de tener a ese grupo de mujeres escuchándolo atentamente, sonriendo y comportándose como si él fuese la cosa más maravillosa del mundo. Lo cual no era raro porque Dante amaba que le prestaran atención y que alimentaran su ego, pero esa era su naturaleza.

En tiempos pasados la escena que veía Trish habría sido muy diferente, pues no era necesario ni el mencionar que Dante estaría haciendo algo más que sólo hablar con aquellas mujeres. Pero esos tiempos eran ya distantes y hasta donde la diablesa rubia podía corroborar, el hijo de Sparda era fiel al grado de lo irreal.

- Debo admitir que estoy impresionada por tu madurez -dijo ella con cierto aire juguetón-.

- No es madurez y tampoco tiene nada de especial que no le haya disparado todavía.

Cuando la rubia estaba por agregar algo, sucedió que Dante echó un vistazo en su dirección, sonriendo y dando un asentimiento de cabeza a modo de saludo que ella correspondió con un ademan. A continuación el otro miró en dirección de Nero, regalándole una sonrisa más ligera al menor, quien simplemente arqueó una ceja pero sonrió de regreso. Ése intercambio silencioso duró unos segundos más antes de que el mayor regresara su vista hacia una de las mujeres que aparentemente le había llamado, mientras que Nero por su parte le daba un trago a su bebida.

Trish estaba asombrada -por decir lo mínimo-, ya que la cotidianidad de la escena que acababa de presentar parecía demasiado buena y armoniosa como para ser real. Porque venga, no todos los días uno veía a una persona que está serena como la mañana mientras que su pareja romántica se encuentra rodeada de gente que trabaja en un strip-club.

- Hay cosas de ustedes que nunca entenderé -y Trish fingió un suspiro resignado-.

El ojiazul volvió a encogerse de hombros restándole importancia al asunto, sin embargo su mirada continuó fija en la figura de Dante, quien sonriente, aceptaba otro vaso de bebida que le fue ofrecido por una de las mujeres del grupo.

Y para desconcierto de la rubia, Nero sonrió ligeramente antes de girarse hacia ella.

- Si eso lo hace feliz -dijo él con simpleza- ¿Por qué diablos se lo voy a impedir?

Trish nunca pensó que tendría tanta admiración por Nero como la que en ese momento sintió.

**Đą****ŋ****ťexŊĕŗø Đą****ŋ****ťexŊĕŗø Đą****ŋ****ťexŊĕŗø Đą****ŋ****ťexŊĕŗø Đą****ŋ****ťexŊĕŗø **

Corría tan presurosamente como si en lugar de intentar llegar a su hogar, en realidad estuviese huyendo de una horda de enemigos feroces. Pero no era su culpa la urgencia que tenía de llegar al bien conocido sitio de Devil May Cry, pues aunque había estado fuera durante algunos días en una misión, cualquier cansancio o molestia se iba disipando conforme sus acelerados pasos lo llevaban más y más cerca de su destino.

A diferencia de Lady, Trish o Dante, sin importar cuanta prisa tuviese Nero, éste jamás entraba pateando las puertas con la fuerza necesaria como para volarlas, después de todo, las puertas tenían que ser puestas de vuelta a su lugar. Así que aunque entró de golpe, las puertas no sufrieron daño alguno.

El ex-Caballero se percató con un rápido vistazo que las cosas no habían cambiado demasiado en su ausencia, así como tampoco era extraño encontrarse con Dante, acostado en el largo sillón de la habitación, con una revista sobre su rostro. Revirando los ojos el más joven se apresuró a llegar a su lado, pues el entusiasmo que lo había estado acompañando desde que emprendiera su regreso a casa, no había hecho sino aumentar ante la presencia del otro cazador. Al llegar a su lado, Nero tomó la revista y la lanzó descuidadamente hacia atrás, frunciendo el ceño al ver que con todo el ruido que había hecho, el otro peliblanco no se había movido ni un poco.

Arqueando la ceja izquierda, el dueño de Red Queen apresó firmemente la nariz de Dante con sus dedos pulgar e índice de la mano derecha.

- Ya sé que estás despierto.

Finalmente Dante se removió antes de que Nero apretase más su agarre, terminando después por soltarlo.

- ¿Qué rayos, kid? Uno aquí intentando ser romántico y tú siempre con agresividad.

- ¿Cómo es que estar echado y fingir que duermes podría ser algo romántico?

- Porque se suponía que debías despertarme con un beso de amor verdadero.

El joven arqueó ambas cejas dedicándole una mirada escéptica al otro hombre.

- ¿Sabes qué? No sé siquiera por qué me tomo la molestia -dijo Dante-.

Nero reviró los ojos y negó suavemente con la cabeza. Mientras Dante se ponía de pie, el menor ya estaba a punto de comenzar a quejarse de tan escueta bienvenida cuando recordó el motivo de su agitación previa, por lo que dio un paso hacia atrás y levantó su brazo derecho, sonriendo con expectación.

- Dejarás tus tonterías cuando te muestre lo que conseguí -aseguró el chico-.

El brillo característico que emanaba perpetuamente del devil bringer del menor se intensificó, refulgiendo intensamente del mismo usual modo que hacía cuando Nero convocaba a Yamato o por el contrario, cuando la absorbía. Sin embargo la explosión de luz que se dio a continuación no reveló la forma de la conocida katana, sino que mostró un arma que Dante no había visto antes. Se trataba de una ballesta, de metal, de color rojo y negro; la cuerda refulgía intensamente como si fuese metal al rojo vivo; la fecha -de color negro- que en esos momentos se encontraba colocada también poseía un peculiar fulgor y la punta parecía sospechosamente manchada de un rojizo liquido oscuro que tenía el aspecto de sangre y cuando una gota escurrió, no alcanzó realmente a tocar el suelo pues se esfumó en el aire a medio camino. Todo eso, junto con el aspecto poco convencional de la ballesta hizo que el cazador mayor supiera muy bien qué clase de objeto estaba mostrándole el otro semi-demonio.

- Bastante genial ¿No? -y había un tinte de orgullo en su voz-.

- Aww, tu primer devil arm ¡Estás creciendo tan rápido! -dijo con cierta burla pero aun así con tono afectivo- ¿De quién o dónde lo conseguiste?

- Estaba bajo un jardín -aunque frunció el ceño como si no estuviese satisfecho con su propia respuesta- Bueno, a la misión que fui había un castillo y por razones que todavía no entiendo, siempre suelo acabar entre pasadizos secretos, catacumbas y cosas así.

- Oh, sí, entiendo. Eso me pasa todo el tiempo -comentó con humor-.

- Pues bien, luego de encontrar los libros que me pidieron y de perderme, terminé en una cámara subterránea y hallé esto -levantó el arma un poco más a la vista del otro peliblanco- Estaba en un pedestal así que imaginé que se trataba de algo importante.

Dante tomó la ballesta entre sus manos y prácticamente ronroneó de gusto al sentir la energía emanando de ella.

- Lo tomé, poco después encontré la salida y terminé en medio de un jardín. Si me preguntas creo que fue una manera poco emocionante de obtener de un devil arm.

El mayor soltó una carcajada de buena gana, ya que luego de las historias que él mismo le había contado a Nero acerca de cómo había obtenido sus propios devil arm, definitivamente sonaba a algo común el simplemente encontrarse uno de ellos, sin tener que asesinar demonios de por medio o de hallar dichas armas después de haber pasado difíciles y mortales pruebas.

- Sigue siendo una manera legitima -respondió despreocupadamente, encogiéndose de hombros- ¿Le pusiste algún nombre?

- Se llama Helsing o al menos eso estaba escrito en el pedestal y si pretendes estrenar tu nuevo juguete te recomiendo que vayas afuera, no necesitamos más desastres en la oficina.

- ¿Mi nuevo juguete? -preguntó pues era lo que más había captado su atención de las palabras del otro-.

- Bueno, sí -se encogió de hombros- Parece que los devil arm te gustan mucho y creo que se vería bien con tu colección, así tendrías otro más para presumir o algo así.

Dante perdió interés en examinar la magnifica ballesta que sostenía y en cambio observó detenidamente al joven, hasta que luego de unos momentos de intensa observación Nero comenzó a sentirse incomodo, frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Qué? -preguntó con algo de tosquedad-.

El hijo de Sparda simplemente negó con la cabeza, sonriendo ampliamente, sosteniendo el arma con la mano derecha y llevando la otra había la cabeza del menor, revolviendo su cabello en un gesto que bien sabía que al ex-Caballero le disgustaba, por lo que no fue de extrañar que Nero le diese un manotazo pero Dante reaccionó más rápido y atrapó su mano para seguidamente llevarla hacia sus labios, depositando un galante beso sobre sus nudillos.

- Gracias, kid. Sin duda quedará bien con mi colección.

Nero se había quedado callado, mirándolo con esa expresión llena de conflicto que el mayor bien conocía y que significaba que el dueño de Red Queen no sabía de qué manera reaccionar, por lo que riendo, Dante dejó ir su mano.

- Lo digo en serio, gracias.

Sin encontrar nada mejor qué hacer, Nero soltó un bufido y seguidamente restregó su nariz con su mano izquierda, encogiéndose después de hombros.

- No es la gran cosa -dijo finalmente en más joven-.

Ah, pero en cierto sentido aquel gesto tenía más significado para el hijo de Sparda del que el menor creía, ya que el que Nero hubiese tomado la costumbre de hacer cosas de ese tipo, hacían que Dante tuviese la sensación de Nero siempre tenía tiempo para pensar en él... lo cual era un concepto halagador y asquerosamente tierno, pero aun así, totalmente bien recibido.

**Đą****ŋ****ťexŊĕŗø Đą****ŋ****ťexŊĕŗø Đą****ŋ****ťexŊĕŗø Đą****ŋ****ťexŊĕŗø Đą****ŋ****ťexŊĕŗø **

Existían ciertas épocas cuando Dante parecía perder repentinamente su usual animosidad y tendía a aislarse un poco; ese comportamiento no duraba demasiado, pero si era lo suficientemente notorio como para que cualquiera pudiese percatarse a la primera.

Durante muchos años Lady únicamente había tenido que lidiar con esas etapas una vez cada cierto tiempo... y sabía perfectamente que la razón de la obvia melancolía que sufría su eterno compañero de aventuras -y francamente, la única familia a la que podía reconocer como tal-, era por aquel fatídico día en el que los caminos de ambos se cruzaron bajo terribles circunstancias. Lady había terminado con un padre muerto, por el cual jamás había vuelto a derramar una sola lágrima... Dante en cambio terminó perdiendo a un hermano, que, pese a todas las cosas monstruosas que había realizado, aun así, Lady siempre había tenido la certeza de que Dante no sólo no guardaba resentimiento alguno por él, sino que al contrario, lo quería tanto como para caer en la nostalgia por su muerte.

Para cuando Trish se había unido a la "familia", esos episodios taciturnos en Dante eran ya casi nulos, sin embargo en vista de lo que había sucedido en la isla Mallet, nuevamente esos lapsos de decaimiento resurgieron. Lady estaba segura de que era por la segunda perdida de su hermano que Dante había cambiado el nombre de su negocio a "Devil Never Cry". Sin embargo ese cambio no duró demasiado y Dante optó por regresarle el nombre original a su tienda. Francamente Lady había preferido no preguntar al respecto.

Y finalmente, desde que Nero se volvió una parte cotidiana del cuadro de Devil May Cry, Dante no había tenido alguno de esos decaimientos de ánimo.

Claro, eso había sido hasta el día en el que después de regresar de una misión, el hijo de Sparda no parecía tener su humor usual, por lo que, cuando se había ido directamente a encerrar a su habitación -bueno, técnicamente, su habitación y la de Nero-, Trish y Lady tenían el presentimiento de que ya sabían por dónde iban las cosas y consecuentemente, cuando Dante se decidió a ir al techo del edificio, ninguna de las dos se extrañó de que los minutos se convirtieran en horas sin que el hijo de Sparda se decidiera a bajar. Cuando Nero volvió de la misión a la que había salido, Trish se encargó de ponerlo al tanto de la situación, explicándolo de la forma que mejor podía a fin de sólo revelar lo esencial sin decir demasiado al respecto, porque sinceramente la rubia no sabía hasta qué punto Dante le había hablado a Nero sobre todo el asunto de Vergil.

El plan de acción normal era dejar que Dante se decidiese a "incorporarse" nuevamente al mundo por su propia voluntad, así que Lady y Trish ya estaban acostumbradas a dejarlo solo mientras resolvía sus _cuestiones_ internas. Naturalmente esa había sido la recomendación que le fue dada a Nero pero el más joven no se sintió realmente convencido por ello y así, optó por subir hacia el techo donde se encontró con Dante, sentado en el borde del tejado, con las piernas colgando hacia el vacio. El mayor se giró al verlo y dibujó en sus labios una ligera sonrisa, dando un pequeño saludo que el ex-Caballero respondió; Dante sin embargo regresó su vista hacia el frente casi de inmediato y el menor momentáneamente se encontró inseguro de qué hacer. Decidido a continuar con lo que previamente tenía pensado, avanzó a paso seguro hasta llegar a donde se hallaba el otro peliblanco y contrariamente a cualquier cosa que el dueño de Ivory y Ebony se esperaba, Nero no se sentó a su lado, sino que procedió a sentarse tras él, dándole la espalda.

Un largo silencio se dio entonces, sin que Dante sintiese la necesidad de romperlo, por lo que permanecieron así, dejando pasar el tiempo entre el mutismo y la aparente sensación de que se hallaban alejados uno del otro. El menor no estuvo realmente seguro de cuánto había transcurrido -aunque debía de ser un rato bastante considerable-, cuando sintió que Dante recargaba su espalda contra la suya y descansaba su peso en él.

Nero simplemente sonrió, continuó permaneciendo en silencio y se mantuvo firme en su lugar mientras el mayor lo utilizaba como punto de apoyo. Y en más de un sentido, quizás.

_**Continuara...**_

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸CM¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸CM¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸CM¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸CM¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸CM¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Originalmente había pensado en hacer de esto un one-shot... pero terminé decidiendo que era mejor partirlo en dos. Así que aquí está la primera la parte. Espero no tardar mucho para la segunda... y me disculpo por tanta cursilería, pero es que mi corazón de conejito de chocolate así me lo exige xD

Agradezco a quienes se toman el tiempo y la molestia de leer mis fanfics y sobretodo, de dejar algún mensajito, es siempre para mí un honor.

**»»- .ČεĻεŋMдяΐŋдİđεŋ. **"_Estás incompleto hasta que estás enamorado, entonces, estás acabado..._" -**»**


End file.
